Lessons of Life
by Pukkina
Summary: Lisa always knew in her heart that he'd come back, but she never expected this....
1. Prologue

1It had been nearly two years since her encounter with Jackson Rippner, but Lisa Reisert was still haunted by his ice-blue eyes. She would jolt awake in the dead of night, certain she saw his eyes crinkling as he smirked at her across the room. She would begin beating him with the bat she kept by her bed until realizing that it was a silhouette, created by the streetlights and a chair.

The nighttime encounters Lisa had with Jackson diminished some as the years passed, but still she would never forget the look on his face as he died, the way his strong hands gripped her chin in the airport bathroom. Lisa could only control her insurmountable fear by reminding herself that he was dead.

Jackson Rippner leaned against Lisa's house, checking his expensive Rolex watch before stuffing his hands back into his pockets. He'd been watching Lisa for close to six months, ever since he'd been freed from jail after paying the bail. The whole time he'd been in jail, his dreams were filled with images of Lisa, drinking her baybreeze, brushing an auburn lock away from her face. Jackson knew what the burning, indigestion-like feeling was in his chest, but didn't want to admit it. She had tried to kill him, had nearly cost him his job and life. Yet Jackson could hardly control himself from coming to see her, asleep in her bed.

However, after awhile, these secret nighttime visits weren't good enough. He wanted to talk to her, to "steal" her as he had once promised. So finally, he had devised a plan.

Lisa awoke with a splitting headache, a sure sign that it was spring, her pollen allergies coming in full force. The grayish light of dawn crept into her room as Lisa stumbled into her bathroom in her tight-fitting pink pajamas.

She grabbed some aspirin from the shelf and glanced quickly at herself. She'd gained a bit of weight since the occurrence, forming a shield against the evils of the world. She figured if her body wasn't an object of attraction to men, they would start to leave her alone. However, her beauty had diminished none.

Lisa splashed her face with water and towel-dried it as she walked back into her bedroom. As she pulled the lilac-colored terry cloth away from her face, she saw the piercing blue eyes attached to a body sitting on her bed.

"Hey, Leese," Jackson Rippner said, standing up.


	2. Shocking Revelations

1"Hey, Leese," Jackson Rippner said, standing up. "Have a nice sleep? Doubt it, seeing how you tossed and turned the whole time."

Lisa backed herself against the wall, feeling around for the doorknob. _No, no, this couldn't be happening, she was delusional, Jackson was dead._

"But then again," Jackson's voice diminished to a whisper as he stepped even closer to her. "You've been doing that for the past six months."

Lisa finally found the door and wrenched it open, running down the stairs of her apartment and stumbling into the kitchen. She looked to her knife/fork drawer for a weapon, but they were all gone. She quickly settled on the first thing she could find, a ceramic cookie jar. She lifted it to run and hide, but before she could do so a strong pair of hands slammed it to the table, grabbing Lisa's wrists and holding them behind her back.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, Leese," said the too-familiar voice in her ear.

"W-what are you doing here?" Lisa croaked, finally finding her voice. "You're supposed to be dead."

"Aw, I missed you too," Jackson sneered in false empathy, spinning Lisa around and slamming her against the wall. She struggled against his strong grip pinning her arms to her sides but it was to no avail. Jackson's face was a mere inch from hers as he spoke.

"I came back because I said I would," he snarled. "Remember?"

"No," Lisa lied stiffly, setting her jaw.

"Oh really? Cause I remember oh-so clearly," he breathed. "I said I was gonna steal you. That jog your memory?"

Lisa shook her head, her eyes flashing in defiance. "Look, if you're going to kill me, just hurry up and do it."

Jackson smiled and clicked his tongue. "Lisa, Lisa, Lisa," he crooned. "In all of the years I've known you, I've never wanted to kill you."

"Oh yeah?" Lisa yelled, struggling again at the arms that held her. "What about when you threw me down the stairs and held a knife to my throat? THAT jog YOUR memory?"

Jackson shrugged in a nonchalant way. "Self-defense."

Lisa continued to squirm, but Jackson finally snapped and slapped her harshly across the face. She stopped struggling, but only out of shock.

"Look, Leese," Jackson began as tears began to pour from her eyes. "I saw what that other bastard did to you four years ago, and I want to kill him for hurting you."

"You probably should kill yourself then, because what you did was almost as bad," she retorted. "Why are you here?"

Jackson sighed. "You wouldn't understand." He feigned hopelessness.

"Yea? Try me," she snapped. Jackson leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, one that was so gentle it surprised her. Yet she wouldn't let him get what he obviously wanted. She wrenched her face away and spat at him.

"Go to hell!" she screamed.

Jackson smiled his usual cocky grin at her. "Suit yourself, but you're coming with me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" She cried as Jackson calmly wiped the saliva from his face and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tiny box and Lisa knew with a horrible, sinking feeling in her throat exactly what it was.

"Till death do us part, right hon?" he said, opening the box. Lisa took the opportunity in which she was free to kick him in the shins and run away. The ring fell to the floor with a clatter as Lisa ran down the steps into her garage. She opened the door where her keys were already in the ignition of her car and tried to start it up. It wouldn't start, and her panic rose with every roaring sound the engine made. She locked the door next to her and kept on trying to start it as Jackson sped jauntily down the steps to her car.

"Come on," she urged the car. "Come on, please, start!" Jackson sauntered up to the car, and, grinning at a horrified Lisa, pulled a key from his pocket. Lisa realized in terror that it was the spare key she kept under the car. That bastard thought of everything.

Jack Rippner unlocked the door and jerked Lisa from the seat. She began to scream, hoping the neighbors would hear, but Jackson clamped a hand tightly to her mouth and carried her inside.

His eyes flaring up with the usual annoyance, he threw Lisa down on the couch and held her down with his arms.

"Now, now, Leese," he said calmly. "What was the one thing you learned on the plane?"

"That I hate you!" she spat back.

"Someone hasn't been studying," Jackson tsked, pushing his arms tighter into hers. "I think the correct answer there is it hurts less if you cooperate."

"What do you want?" Lisa screamed, her arms aching with the weight of his body.

"Well, I don't think it's quite wise to tell you now, while you're having one of your fits, so let's wait, shall we?"

Lisa no longer cared. Whatever his plan was, she would not be happy, so what did it matter?

Jackson lifted her limp body and carried her to her room, where he dropped her on her bed.

"Get some rest, Leese," he said simply, locking the door and turning out the lights.

Lisa had not realized how tired she had been as she finally awoke to the setting sun. Jackson was watching her from the corner of the room, where he sat in her armchair.

"Nice nap?" he sneered. Lisa didn't reply. "Are we ready to know what the plan is now?"

Lisa still showed no sign of answering. Jackson quickly strode up to her and clutched her chin in his hand. "Are we?" he repeated. Lisa nodded apathetically.

Jackson checked the door to make sure it was locked and pulled his chair up to Lisa's bed.

"I've been out of jail for six months," he began. "And luckily, my superiors have forgiven me for my little misdemeanor. However, they are fascinated with you. They want you in."

"Work for them?" Lisa sputtered. "No!"

Jackson sighed and shook his head. "I told them that's what you'd say. But luckily, they know my feelings for you, so they made a bargain."

Lisa clenched her jaw and forced herself to look forward into those familiar eyes.

"You marry me and get the life of luxury I'm sure you've always dreamed of, and come to work with me, and they won't kill one of your closest relationships," Jackson smirked as Lisa grew even paler.

"Don't you dare touch my dad," she said, her voice rising. "He's been through enough."

"Oh, don't worry about your dad, Leese," Jackson said in mock sympathy. "It's Cynthia who'll die."

"No!" Lisa screamed, jumping from the bed and running to the door, realizing suddenly that it was locked. She pounded on it with her fists, then sagged into it and began to sob. "No, no, no..."

"Aw, Leese," Jackson whispered, taking her into his arms. "You'll learn to love me."

'And what if I don't?" she cried, flinching at his gentle touch on her arms.

His face hardened slightly. "You don't say I do at that wedding, and my sharpshooter from across the street gets Cynthia."

Lisa closed her eyes, hoping this was just an elaborate nightmare.

"Relax, Leese," Jackson consoled her. "Worst comes to worst, at least you'll get some children out of it. I've seen those single parent adoption forms in your room."

Lisa sobbed harder at the thought of having Jack Rippner's kids. "If you love me so much, then why do you treat me like this?" she asked him.

Jackson shrugged. "Tough love."

"So what do you say?" he asked her again. "Do we have a deal?"

Lisa nodded, finally giving up.

"Peacy," Jackson grinned as he reached again into his pocket. He opened the box up, revealing a thin silver band with a huge rock.

It was beautiful, Lisa had to admit. But she'd rather it be coming from anyone else in the world.

"Lisa Reisert, will you marry me?" he asked her. She could see how happy it made him to say that.

Lisa nodded in compliance and bit her lip to keep from crying out. He slid the heavy ring onto her long ring finger. It felt smooth and comfortable on her hand, but her mind was numb and unfeeling.

Jackson cocked his head as he saw the unmoving expression on Lisa's face. "What do you think?" he asked her quietly.

Lisa decided to tell the truth. "It-it's beautiful," she whispered, looking at the floor.

"Then why are you crying?" Jackson noticed the tears dripping slowly, silently, down her face.

Lisa finally looked up into his eyes. "Why do you want me?" she asked him, hoping he'd reconsider. "This." She gestured to her now slightly-chubby figure.

Jackson smiled that secret smile of his and moved his face closer to Lisa's.

"Honestly, Leese, I don't care what you look like. I love you and your original personality," he said, gently touching her face. "Although you are still the prettiest girl I've ever met."

"Don't you care?" Lisa cried, trying to wrench out of his grasp. "Doesn't it matter, if you love me so much, that I be happy?"

"Frankly, Leese, I do," Jackson sneered, pushing her tighter against the wall. "But I care more that I be with you. And that's not gonna happen cause you'll never agree."

Lisa sobbed harder. "Leese, Leese," Jackson consoled her, his mood switching back to that in the Tex Mex. "What is it that y ou're running from? Tell me."

Lisa shook her head and took a breath. "You hold me hostage, tried to kill me, my father, and god knows who else," she cried, flaring up in fury, wrenching herself finally from Jackson's grip. She ran to the bathroom floor and flung it open, pushing herself inside and locking it behind her. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, head in hands, trying to devise a plan. She knew Jackson would never kill her, but she had a feeling he would hurt her until she was almost that.

A few hours later, Lisa awoke, head and back aching. She realized that some how she'd fallen asleep on the bathroom floor. Her stomach growled and she knew it was finally time to face Jackson Rippner.

She trekked out to the kitchen, her eyes blurred with a mixture of sleep and tears. She glanced at herself in the hall mirror. Her curly hair was almost back to its originally wavy state, and her face was red and blotchy.


	3. Almost Perfect:Or Is It?

1Jackson sat at the kitchen counter, sipping coffee and looking at a Bridal magazine. His face brightened as she entered the room.

"Hey, Leese," he said cheerily, standing up. Lisa's entire body tensed considerably but Jackson just walked over to the oven. "Have a nice rest?"

Lisa glared at him and folded her arms over her chest. He pulled an ovenmitt on his hand and reached in, grabbing a pan of something completely unrecognizable.

"Hungry?" he asked her. It was only now she realized that it was already dark outside.

"Oy ve, he cooks too," Lisa answered him, sighing.

"I waited for you," he offered, reaching into her cupboards and pulling out two plates. It creeped her out that he knew where everything was.

"Well, I appreciate your chivalry," Lisa rolled her eyes and sat tenderly down at the counter.

Jackson chuckled and slid her a plate. "Jalapeno-chipotle sauce macaroni and cheese. See, that's another benefit. High-class meals every night. I know how little you cook, Leese. Scrambled eggs are your only specialty."

Jackson handed her a fork.

"Thanks, Jack," Lisa said pointedly, putting a strong emphasis on his abbreviated name. "But I'm not hungry."

Annoyance flared up in his face once again, but he just took a bite of his own and said, "Try it."

Lisa took a forkful and raised it to her lips. It was very good, and she had to control herself from eating too quickly. She hadn't eaten all day, but she wouldn't give Jackson the pleasure of knowing she liked something about him.

However, Jackson, his observant skills kicking in, smiled to himself.

After the plates were cleared, Jackson threw himself down on the couch and clicked on the tv. He patted the seat next to him.

"Have a seat Leese," he said in a friendly tone. "I won't bite. Just want to watch some tv."

Lisa stiffly, tensely, moved to sit on the couch, but far away from Jackson Rippner.

Jackson sighed. "Leese, as your fiancee, you're going to have to learn not to be afraid to be close to me. Come on. I'm not going to do anything."

Lisa tolled her eyes. The nerve.

Jackson gave up and finally pulled Lisa next to him. She tensed up her whole body as Jackson put his arm around her.

"Jackass," she muttered under her breath. Funny how his name fit perfectly into that insult.

"Sticks and stones, Leese," Jackson laughed, clicking through the channels. "Preference?"

Lisa remained silent as Jackson finally landed on HBO.

"Your favorite," Jackson sighed, settling back into the couch as Casablanca began to play.

Lisa was shocked. Casablanca was her favorite movie, and she wondered how Jackson could possibly know that.

"I followed you for six months, Leese," Jackson said, as if he were reading her mind.

Lisa, uncomfortable as she was by Jackson's arm on hers, gradually began to drift to sleep. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it was nice to know that the warm body next to her would keep her secure.

When Lisa awoke an hour later, she found herself being lifted into Jackson's arms. Without realizing it, she leaned onto his chest. Jackson's quiet laughter brought her back to reality and she looked up at him, scowling, as he dropped her on her bed. Without saying anything, he pulled the covers up to her shoulders, clicked off the light, and left the room. Lisa had started to drift into uneasy sleep when Jackson reentered the room dressed in pajama bottoms and a tshirt. He slowly pulled off his socks and climbed on top of the blankets on the bed. Lisa jumped up and folded her arms over her chest.

"No," she cried. "No. I'll eat your food, watch tv with you, but you are NOT sleeping in the same bed as me."

"Lisa," Jackson said quietly, rubbing his head. "You're going to have to get used to sleeping in the same bed as me if we're going to get married."

Lisa began sobbing uncontrollably, her shoulders heaving up and down. Jackson climbed out of bed and took her in his arms.

"Leese, calm down, I am not going to hurt you," he said gently. "I promise. And Jackson Rippner always keeps his promises, right?"

Lisa gulped her tears. Jackson took her hand and led her quietly back to the bed. She pulled the blanket tightly over her body and slept as far to the edge of the bed as she could.

The next morning, sunlight streaming into her room, Lisa awoke, her head feeling uncharacteristically clear. She stumbled out of bed and into the kitchen where Jackson sat reading the paper.

"Hey," he smiled. "Sleep ok?"

Lisa nodded, plopping into a dining room chair. Jackson stood up and slid a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon to her. She looked up at him.

"Gotta eat, Leese," he told her. "We have a big day ahead of us. Time to break the news of our nuptials to your family."

Lisa swallowed back her tears and gingerly lifted a slice of bacon to her mouth.

She ate in silence for a few moments, until she finally looked up at Jackson. "What am I supposed to tell them? You're the man who made my life a living hell."

Jackson thought for a moment and then grinned his cocky smile. "Tell them you've always been madly in love with me. That I've...what's the word...changed."

Lisa finally let the tears trickle down her face. It just wasn't fair.

Jackson sighed. "So, I was thinking a spring wedding, probably next week. I've already planned most things. What do you want the colors to be?"

Lisa looked up, surprised. "Why are you letting me choose?"

Jackson shrugged. "Your wedding."

Lisa sighed, giving in. If she had to do this she might as well make it enjoyable. "Pink and yellow."

"Perfect," he smiled, taking in Lisa's choice. They went over the rest of the details for the ceremony and reception, and Jackson made a few calls.

"It's all set," he said, sitting back down. "Now for the honeymoon..."

"Wait a second," Lisa cried, jumping up. She knew what happened on honeymoons. "No."

"Lisa," Jackson was getting annoyed again. "How many times must I tell you, you will do what I want, and personally I'd prefer it if you didn't succumb under the influence of pain."

Yet Lisa wouldn't give up this time. She bolted from the room, slamming and locking the door behind her. She raced into the garage and into her car, starting the engine and quickly backing out of the garage. She saw Jackson in his freshly pressed suit, darting down the stairs, and with a face full of anger, whip a cell phone from his pocket.

"Shit," Lisa sped off down the street as quickly as she could, searching for refuge. She drove a few miles into town and darted into the grocery store. She pulled a winter coat from the trunk of her car and pulled her hair into a thick, messy braid. She then walked inside.

Grabbing a basket, Lisa wandered the aisles, trying to act as calm as possible. She scanned the shelves, pretending to think about what to purchase. Suddenly she turned reflexively to see a neatly-combed brown-haired head behind her. Her chest seized up and she quickly turned down the aisle and strolled up to a salesperson.

"Uh, sir, how much are the grapes?" she asked him, catching her breath. The salesman looked at her strangely, but replied, "$3 a bunch."

"Oh, thanks," Lisa replied, continuing to walk down the aisle.

As she turned down the next row, a strong hand grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. She struggled against him, but he secretively pulled her out the door into the dark alley between the grocery store and the bank. Jackson slammed her against the wall and grabbed her neck.

"Nice try, Leese."


	4. Split Personality

1"Nice try, Leese," he said, his eyes cold and flashing. "You almost got me with your clever disguise. Good thinking on your part, I must say." He wrenched the tie painfully from Lisa's hair and threw it to the ground, along with the coat. Jackson muffled Lisa's screams for help with his hand.

"Lisa," he whispered angrily, slamming her hard against the concrete wall. She moaned in pain. "That was really stupid. All it got you was even less trust from me. I was trying to be nice, cooking you dinner, inviting you for some tv time. But no, you had to go and be Miss Heroine and run away. Definitely not smart."

Lisa tilted her head back, trying to wrench her face away from Jack's grasp. He slapped her sharply across the face and she began to cry.

"Listen," he said, his eyes flashing. "My associates are parked everywhere around Miami. About three of them saw you enter the store. You try to escape, you get caught. Simple cause and effect relationship, Leese."

Lisa averted her eyes to the ground and Jackson grabbed her neck. She started to kick him, clutching desperately for air.

"You need to learn that I have more resources than you, I'm bigger than you, and I have more control," he said menacingly. Lisa kicked and writhed for air, and then Jackson released his grip on her throat. She collapsed to the ground, breathing and gasping heavily. Jackson pulled her up and looked directly into her eyes. "Ready to behave now?"

Lisa surrendered, nodding her head in defeat. "Come on," he said. "We've a few calls to make."

He put his arm strongly around her shoulders and, clutching her tightly to his side, creating the illusion of two lovers, steered her to a red Trailblazer and sat her in the passenger seat. Jackson buckled her in, and Lisa breathed in sharply when his hand grazed her chest. Jackson slammed the door and sat himself in the drivers seat. They drove the short distance in silence, Lisa with her head against the window.

They finally pulled up to the house and Jackson climbed out, putting the keys pointedly in his pocket. He pulled Lisa from the car and she stumbled over the sidewalk, tumbling to the ground. Her skirt caught sharply and she cried out as the pavement roughly grazed her knee. Jackson was quickly at her side, pulling her up into his arms. She couldn't stop crying like a four-year-old as blood gushed from her knee and didn't notice Jackson's hand stroking her head gently, saying, "Sh, sh, it's all right."

They entered the house and Jackson set her gently on the couch and said, "Wait here."

He left the room, and reentered in a moment with a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a band-aid. He gently poured the liquid on Lisa's torn knee and she screamed and swore aloud. Jackson placed the bandage over her wound and patted it down. Then, he pulled himself to sit next to her and pulled her into his arms. She still sobbed uncontrollably, but not because her leg hurt. She cried because she had no idea what she was doing as he pulled her into him and gently kissed her, and she let him.


	5. Calls Made

1Lisa woke up a few hours later, her knee still stinging. Jackson was dozing next to her, still clutching her in his arms. As she stirred, he woke up and smiled at her. "Hey."

She smiled slightly at him as he reached next to him and grabbed her cordless. "Just call Daddy and mom and dear old Cynthia and ask them to spread the news," Jackson handed her the phone and Lisa punched her father's number into it, emotionless. She was determined not to let Jackson see her cry again.

"What?" her dad answered in his usual gruff voice.

"Daddy, it's me," Lisa croaked.

"Hey honey," he said, brightening considerably. "How's the new job going?"

Lisa had very recently gone back to college to be a teacher, after discovering her love for children. Now, she was teaching first grade at the local public school.

"It's going good, Dad," she replied. "How's Marielle?" Marielle was her father's girlfriend.

"Good Leese, she's great," he answered, and then, hearing the crack in his daughter's voice, "Honey, are you all right?"

Lisa sighed in feigned exasperation. "Yea, Dad, fine. Just was up late grading papers last night, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

"I-uh...actually have something to tell you," Lisa began, taking a deep breath. Now came the part she dreaded. "I'm...um...engaged?" She unintentionally voiced the last part as a question.

Lisa's father was overjoyed. "That's great, Leese! I didn't know you were dating again! Who's the lucky guy?"

Lisa took another breath and closed her eyes. "Jackson Rippner."

There was a silence on the other end.

"Dad?" Lisa called out.

"You're funny, Leese. Just didn't think your sense of humor was that dry," he said with a forced chuckle.

"Dad," Lisa said loudly. "I wasn't joking." Her voice held a deathly serious tone to it this time.

"Leese?" he practically yelled. "What the hell? What are you talking about?"

"Well," Lisa paused, thinking. "He...um...was released from jail and came to talk to me and we're in love with each other and he's changed and the reason he was so aggressive before was because he was jealous that he couldn't have me." Lisa said quickly, her heart seizing up.

There was another silent moment on the other end.

"I know what's going on, Lisa," her father said, panic rising in his voice. "He's forcing you to do it. I don't know how, but he is. He's sitting right there next to you, telling you what to say. I know it!"

Lisa only wished he weren't so accurate.

"No, Dad," she sighed, lying through her teeth."I almost killed him before, he wouldn't be as stupid as to try and force me to do something again. I'm in love with Jackson, Dad, and I want you to be at my wedding, supporting me, walking me down the aisle. Jail changed him, Dad, really. He um...works for a major US corporation now, high-paying job. He's actually going to get me a job, too, in the um...daycare." Boy, she was becoming an excellent liar.

Mr. Reisert finally gave in to this silly belief and they hashed out the rest of the details. When Lisa hung up, she hand no chance to even think about crying before Jackson said, "Good. Now Mom."

The rest of the discussions went pretty much the same way. When Lisa finally hung up, she was exhausted and starving.

"You 'get your calls made'?" Jackson joked, standing up and stretching. Lisa glared at him. "So, I was thinking, if you wanted to behave, we could eat out tonight. Celebrate our engagement."

Lisa nodded. At least if they ate out, she'd be able to get out of the house and interact with other, normal people. Plus, she was starving.

"Great," Jackson smiled. "Go change. You have a little black dress? I thought of eating somewhere nice."


	6. Indigestion

1

"Great," Jackson smiled. "Go change. You have a little black dress? I thought of eating somewhere nice." Lisa nodded and walked to her bedroom and into her bathroom. As she let the hot shower water run down her head, she almost felt relieved. Really, as Jackson had said, what was she running from? Sure, the man had hurt her on numerous occasions, but he really, truly loved her. She'd never had that kind of love before. Also, she was starting to think the grinding feeling in her stomach wasn't just indigestion.

Lisa stepped out of the shower and blow-dried her hair and then curled it. She applied her basic makeup, light eye-liner, peach eyeshadow, light lipgloss, and mascara, and walked into her walk-in closet. She hesitated before pulling her chic, never-worn black dress from the hanger. Did she really want Jackson to see her in this? She shrugged it off. She might as well do what he said.

As Lisa pulled the dress over her body, she smiled at how the satiny fabric hugged her curves, but made her look thin again. Her auburn hair bobbed perfectly on her shoulders as she pulled her black heels onto her feet. She pulled some light silver jewelry onto her wrist, neck, and ears, grabbed her clutch purse and a shimmery black shawl, and left the room.

Jackson stood with his back to her when she entered the kitchen, but when he heard her footsteps he turned around, pretending to do a double-take when he saw her.

"You look really, really, nice Leese," he said sincerely. She smiled lightly. It had been a long time since any man besides her father had told her that. She looked up at him. His light brown hair was combed neatly, but stuck out a bit in the back. He wore a crisp black suit and tie, and his infamous Rolex watch. She had to admit, even though she hated him, he was very cute.

"Thank you," she answered, almost in a whisper. "You-you do, too." As soon as she said it, Lisa felt a crimson blush spread its way up her face.

Jackson smiled, happy that Lisa was finally warming up to him. "Oh no, heels!" he joked, gesturing to his upper right leg.

Lisa laughed lightly, a sound that reminded Jackson of the tinkling of bells.

"Um, well, shall we?" Jackson said awkwardly, holding out his hand. Lisa took it hesitantly as he led her to the Trailblazer.

They drove a few minutes in silence, Lisa wondering why she was acting so placid and pleasant. Why wouldn't her body do what her mind told her to?

"Well," Jackson said, pulling the keys from the ignition. "Here we are." Lisa hadn't even noticed that they'd pulled up to the nicest restaurant in miles, _L'Amour._

"I don't think I need to remind you," Jackson began, helping Lisa out of the car. She shook her head as they walked inside. They walked up to the desk.

"Ah, Ripppner, table for two," Jackson said. The hostess smiled at them and took two menus. "This way, please."

Jackson smiled at Lisa and took her hand. She didn't take it away.


	7. Falling for my AlmostKiller

1Jackson smiled at Lisa and took her hand. She didn't take it away as they sat down at the beautifully ornate table. The hostess left but soon arrived a waiter with a heavy French accent. "To drink?"

"Um, I'll have a white wine, you, Leese?" Jackson said, still holding Lisa's hand.

"The same," she replied. The waiter nodded and began to walk off.

"Oh, and we're recently engaged, so use your best glasses please," Jackson added, winking ever so lightly at the waiter. He nodded and dashed away.

For the first time, Lisa hadn't flinched at the adjective engaged, and was contemplating why when Jackson's voice jarred her from her thoughts.

"What, no Seabreeze?" he joked at Lisa's alcohol preference.

"No, seabreezes kinda lost their appeal," Lisa replied, smiling pointedly.

"I see," Jackson laughed lightly. There was a few moments of silence before Lisa said,

"Are your parents coming?"

"Excuse me?" Jackson said, confused.

"To the wedding, are they coming?" Lisa repeated.

"No," Jackson said in a strained voice. "They...they died in a car crash when I was twelve."

"Oh," Lisa said quickly, mentally slapping herself. "I'm sorry."

"No problem, you didn't know," he answered her, squeezing her hand. "My siblings will be there, though."

"How many do you have?" she asked him, interested.

"Four," he answered, raising his eyebrows in an expression of quantity. "There's my brother Jed, who's forty-five, Sarah, who's thirty-nine, then me, obviously, and Michael, who's twenty-four, and lastly Tia, who's nineteen."

"A handful," Lisa responded, as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Yep," Jackson agreed, sipping his wine. He paused for a minute, seemingly contemplating something. "Jed is my boss," he added quietly.

Lisa almost dropped her glass. "What?"

Jackson nodded. "After Mom and Dad died, we were both so full of anger. So, Jed started up this...business. He intimidated me into joining, and here we are."

"What do Michael, Sarah, and Tia say about this?" Lisa asked him, for once pitying this strange man.

"They...don't know," Jackson said, finally looking into Lisa's eyes. They flashed. "And Lisa, don't you dare tell them. They think we're high-profile bankers." Lisa, scared, quickly nodded and dropped her eyes.

Jackson instantly calmed and touched her arm. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's all right," she answered quietly, though her heartbeat was still racing from his sudden, violent mood swing.

The waiter returned. "Ready to order?"

Lisa realized suddenly that she hadn't even skimmed the menu. Jackson lifted his and quickly said, "Orange lobster bisque, thanks."

"Um..." Lisa said, deciding quickly. "Poulet a la jour," she said, pronouncing all the foreign words easily. Jackson stared at her.

"What?" she asked as soon as the waiter had left. She sipped her wine.

"You know french," Jackson said, dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah," Lisa replied. "I had to take about thirteen different languages to qualify for the Lux job. Foreign hospitality."

Jackson nodded. "Russian's all I know."

Lisa smiled at him but quickly averted her eyes.

A few moments had passed before anyone spoke again. "Thank you," Lisa said quietly.

Jackson tilted his head to look into her eyes. "Why?"

"For the ring, for dinner," Lisa rambled on. Why was she thanking him? "I've...never been on a real date before."

"I had one boyfriend before, my only boyfriend," she continued. "His name was Jason McDermon. Kind of a jerk, the jock type. I've personally never been very athletic. I did cheerleading and lacrosse to stay in shape, since I've always been inclined on the chubby side. Anyway, Jason was a total cheapskate. He took me to dinner once after one of his football games. At McDonalds. Totally unformal and unromantic, seeing how he was coated with sweat and dirt."

Jackson laughed, and then his face became serious. "You deserve better. And you're welcome." He took Lisa's hand once again.

The food arrived in a few moments and as soon as the waiter left Lisa took a huge bite. Within moments, the food had disappeared.

Jackson eyed her plate and laughed. "Satisfactory?"

Lisa nodded, blushing yet again. She was surprised someone of her age could still blush.

"Good."

Lisa wiped her mouth with her silk napkin and cleared her throat. "So...what were you saying about our honeymoon?"

Jackson straightened up and swallowed his food, realizing this as a turning point in their relationship. "Well," he began, regaining his composure. "It's entirely up to you, but I was thinking France, seeing how you enjoy the cuisine so much."

Lisa was embarrassed, but she lifted her head and replied, "Sounds perfect."

"Since the wedding's next week, I'll have to call tonight for reservations," he said, talking to himself.

"Jackson?" Lisa spoke in a voice that was almost meek. "I need to use the restroom."

Jackson looked up, startled.

"Can I?" she asked again.

He seemed to be fighting an inward battle. If he let her go, he risked the chance of loosing her due to her being untrustworthy. If he didn't, he risked the chance of losing her newly found openness.

Jackson bit his lip. "Go."

"Can...can I take my purse?" she pressed, almost certain he would say no. He nodded.

Lisa found her way to the bathroom and went inside a stall. She reached into her clutch for feminine items and her hand found her cell phone instead. She took it out and, with another thought, put it back.

_What am I doing? _She asked herself._ This is my one and probably only chance for help. Why am I not calling someone for help?_

Lisa finished using the bathroom, and as she left the room she realized she knew the answer to her question.

Jackson looked up at her, almost questioning. She shook her head and smiled as he paid the bill and they left. He helped her back into the Trailblazer and she buckled up. They drove the short drive in silence, and as they were finally pulling into her street she spoke.

"I didn't give you away."

Jackson looked at her. "Thanks."

As Lisa stepped out of the car, she dropped her clutch and it tumbled onto the sidewalk, spilling its contents. The cell phone scuttled over to Jackson's feet.

"Lisa," he said, looking into her eyes.

"Jackson, I swear I didn't call anyone," Lisa stated quickly. "I'm not lying."

"I know," he whispered. "But why didn't you? It was your only chance."

"I..." she began, trailing off, her eyes moving to the ground.

"What?" Jackson asked, grabbing her chin. "What?"

"Jackson, I..." the words stuck in her mouth like peanut butter.

"Say it, Lisa, why didn't you make that call?" he almost yelled, slamming her into the car. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Because I love you, Jackson," she whispered finally. Jackson took her gently in his arms and brought his lips to hers. And for once, Lisa exchanged the emotion, leaning into her fiancee's arms, cherishing the warm love and comfort he provided. She finally broke the kiss and looked into his eyes and realized for the first time in his life, that Jackson Rippner was crying.


	8. Dress Shopping and Deceit

1Hey thanks all you guys for your great comments and stuff! I am so happy! Keep up the good work and I'll keep adding! It's probably going to be a pretty long story, I don't plan on ending in any time soon!

As reply to some of the comments, Lisa isn't going to give up and be docile this early in the story...there's more feisty moments to come! And about the chicken thing, I know that some of the stuff isn't correct, but it's a fanfic, so whatever. I'm not trying to be snotty or anything, thanks for your constructive criticism. But just so you know, I'm not sure I have all the other info about weddings and stuff right since I've never been to one...so bear with me! Enjoy!

Lisa awoke the next morning in Jackson's arms and for the first time since she was twenty-one, she was genuinely happy. Jackson stirred beside her and she turned to look in his eyes.

"Hey," he said in a croaky early-morning voice. He smiled at her and caressed her cheek. "You sleep alright?"

"No," Lisa replied, shocking Jackson. "I thought about you all night." She smiled and leaned against his chest. Their lips met and Lisa found herself once again in a whirlwind of emotions.

"Okay, Leese," Jackson said, sitting up and stretching. "Today's going to be a day that requires me to trust you. After last night's revelation, it hates me to be cautious, but I'm afraid its necessary."

Lisa nodded in understanding. "Why, what's going on?"

"Well, first, we're going to the bridal store so you can get your dress, and then you're coming back here to meet with Cynthia," he told her as she rose from the bed.

"Why?" Lisa asked, walking into her closet.

"Well, I assumed you wanted her to be your maid of honor," Jackson stated, shrugging. "So you to are going to crunch over some details. Plus, I figured you'd want to reminisce. I need to go to town to go over some last minute things and meet with my brother. I'll be back here around four and I'll make us some dinner. Cynthia's welcome to stay."

Lisa nodded as she came back out of the closet with a pair of jeans and an orange sweater.

"Please, Leese," Jackson asked her, his eyes almost begging. "Don't run away. We've come too far in our relationship for you to screw it up now."

Lisa didn't reply, just smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

They went their separate ways to dress; Jackson, in a light blue dress shirt and black pants; Lisa, in her sweater, jeans, a jean jacket, and chunky black shoes. They grabbed a few donuts for breakfast and soon were on their way.

Jackson got into the drivers seat, buckled up, and took Lisa's hand in his. He started to drive, but before they were out of the garage, he paused.

"Leese," he said, uncertainty rigging his face. "Why'd you finally give in?"

"Honestly, Jackson, I don't know," Lisa said, looking into his eyes. "You tried to kill or hurt me on dozens of accounts, not to mention people I love. You threatened me into everything you've wanted, and hurt me emotionally and physically so many times. I don't know. Just...call it female driven logic."

Jackson unbuckled his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked, wrinkling her forehead.

"Just call it male-driven logic," he answered her breathily, kissing her once again. This time she let herself give in. And this time, the kiss seemed to last forever, but go by too fast. He held her head with his hand and Lisa felt like she would never want to leave him. But it was like as soon as it had started, it stopped. Lisa pulled herself unwillingly away from Jackson's arms and held his hands.

"Jackson, we probably should go," she whispered, almost in a giggle, as he still attempted to kiss her neck. "Jackson, Cynthia will be here in an hour."

Jackson gave her one last kiss on the cheek and buckled back up. Lisa looked at him, taking him in. His shirt had been a little wrinkled and his hair was sticking up in the back. Jackson pulled out of the garage and within minutes they'd arrived at the bridal store.

"You know," Jackson looked at her playfully as he helped her out of the car. "This is the first time I've ever seen you wear jeans." He linked his arm in hers.

"It's not," Lisa laughed. Then, as if her mind suddenly saw an image flash before it, "Well, after...I started to wear skirts more because...when he...told me I looked good in jeans."

"Who-" Jackson began, but then remembered. He felt anger rising up in his throat. Anger at the rapist, anger at himself for causing her this memory. "Leese, I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she said, wiping away a stray tear. "You didn't know. But hey, I've never seen you in jeans either," she punched him lightly on the arm to lighten the mood.

Jackson scoffed. "I've worn jeans."

"Oh yeah? Do you OWN jeans?" Lisa remarked as they opened the door to the store.

"Yes, but I prefer not to wear them," Jackson argued.

Lisa grew serious. "I think you'd look cute in jeans."

Jackson smiled a little half-smile at her as a saleswoman came striding up.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a smile revealing at least six gold caps.

"Yes, my fiancee here was just looking for a dress," Jackson said, gently pushing Lisa forward.

"Date/time of wedding?" she asked, briskly taking off down the aisles.

"Uh, one week, dusk," Jackson replied, exchanging a glance with Lisa.

"Alright then," the saleslady stopped abruptly at a rack of dresses. "It would be wisest to choose from these. They'll stand out in the dark and the designs are in for the spring."

"Thank you," Lisa answered her, fingering the dresses. They were absolutely beautiful.

"Go ahead, Leese," Jackson urged her. "Try some on."

Lisa looked unsurely at the dresses. "Jackson...they're-they're a lot of money," she said. She almost felt guilty.

"Lisa," Jackson said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Don't know if you've noticed, but I make a lot of money." A small smile played on his lips.

Lisa nodded but still was hesitant.

"I thought you weren't supposed to see me until the wedding day," she joked.

Jackson smiled. "I don't want to wait."

Lisa set aside her inhibitions and chose a dress to try on. It was beautiful, a spaghetti strap bodice opening up to a full-skirted, shimmery white skirt. The veil accompanying it was a shimmery white color, with rose petals forming a half circle in the front. It fit her like a glove and as soon as her skin touched it, Lisa knew it was fate that she wear this dress. She threw open the fitting room door and glided out to Jackson.

"Jackson," Lisa said excitedly. "Look. What do you think?"

"You-you look-um," he stuttered, looking her up and down. "You look-um-I mean-uh-wow."

Lisa laughed. "That a good wow?"

"Oh," he laughed. "Oh yeah. Definitely." Lisa smiled, never having seen him with this almost boyish uncertainty. She went back into the fitting room and changed back into her jeans, satisfied that she'd found it so quickly. Lisa held the dress in her arms and walked back out to Jackson.

"Ready?" he asked her as she walked up to him. She nodded. They went up to the counter and Jackson took the dress in his hand, subtly noticing how it smelled just like Lisa, a mixture of lilies and chocolate. They left the store and soon were on their way back home. Jackson unlocked her door and followed her in.

"Okay," he said, checking his watch. "Cynthia should be here in about ten minutes. I called her while you were changing. She can't wait to see you, but I must say, she's kind of uncertain about me. While we were in there I also looked at some bridesmaid dresses." He held out a picture. "These look good to you?"

"They're gorgeous, but I'll have to check with Cynthia," Lisa nodded, setting the picture on the counter.

"Well, then, I'll see you in a bit," he quickly kissed her on the cheek and then was gone.

Lisa sank into the couch, almost sad. It was the first time in four days he'd been away from her, and she almost missed him. She knew in her heart that she should run away, to her father's house, to the police, somewhere. But her feet wouldn't move. It was almost like some magnetic force was keeping her in that house. Lisa was contemplating this when suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Lisa opened it up to reveal the usually gawky looking Cynthia. Lisa opened the door wider and let her in.

"Oh god, Leese, I missed you!" Cynthia shrieked as soon as Lisa opened the door. She hugged Lisa tightly, almost knocking her over.

"Calm down, Cynth," Lisa laughed, shutting the door. "I missed you too."

"So tell me," Cynthia said, taking a seat at the counter. "What has been going on? With um...him."

Lisa looked at her friend's uncertain, goggling eyes. "Cynthia, I need..." Lisa began. She should tell her about Jackson's twisted plot.

"Yea?" Cynthia asked, leaning in closer.

"I need...to know if you want some coffee," Lisa lied. She felt like kicking herself for being so stupid. The only thing she would get out of telling Cynthia was a very panicky best friend and a very angry Jackson.

Cynthia nodded but gave Lisa a strange look. Lisa turned on the coffee pot and then handed her friend the dress picture. The dresses were a light pink color, spaghetti strap, that fit in a straight line down the skirt. Very plain, but classy nonetheless.

"Oh Leese, they're beautiful," Cynthia gasped. Then she smiled. "I can't believe you picked me to be your maid of honor. What do I need to do other than that toast thing?"

"Just be there Saturday at three," Lisa told her, handing her a hot cup.

"So tell me," Cynthia asked her suspiciously. "How on earth did you end up with that creep?"

Lisa swallowed hard. "He came to me and told me he loved me, I realized I loved him back, end of story. I already told you."

"Lisa," Cynthia said sharply. "You're not telling me the whole story. The guy almost killed you and suddenly you're all doe-eyed over him?"

"Self-defense," Lisa shrugged, slamming her cup down and walking into her bedroom. She had to get away...get away from Cynthia before she told her. Cynthia followed her.

"Oh, come on, Leese, are you really that naive? If I'm supposedly your best friend, I have a right to know," Cynthia snapped. "Tell me!"

Lisa sighed and collapsed on her bed, not hearing the door open in the foyer. "If I tell you... Cynth...you have to promise not to tell ANYONE. Hear me?"

Cynthia nodded, wide-eyed, and collapsed next to Lisa on the bed.

"Jackson came here a few days ago... and...he told me...that if I...didn't...marry him...and join his company...he'd...he'd kill you," Lisa almost cried. She knew she felt something for Jackson, but the whole ordeal just wasn't right.

"Lisa, you are hilarious, but really I don't think you should subject Cynthia to your new comedic act," a voice said in the doorway. The girls spun around where Jackson stood leaning against the door frame. There was an angry glint in his eye that only Lisa would recognize. Cynthia wore a look of confusion on her face.

"Now, Cynthia, I'd invite you to stay for dinner, but unfortunately Lisa and I have some wedding business to attend to," Jackson said, almost coyly, placing a strong emphasis upon the word 'wedding'.

"Al-alright," Cynthia stuttered, apparently playing along. She rose from the bed and walked to the doorway. "See you Saturday, Leese."

"Oh yes, she will," Jackson answered for her. They heard the front door click and Jackson clicked his tongue, sighing.

"You know, you almost had me fooled," he said, a bit of a laugh in his voice. "The kissing, telling me you loved me."

Lisa was almost ashamed of herself. She looked at the ground. "Jackson, I-" He cut her off as his hands swiftly moved to her throat and slammed her against the wall.

"I've never lied to you, Lisa," Jackson said, tightening his grip. "I'd appreciate it if you could return the favor."

Lisa clutched at his hands, trying to get oxygen to her lungs. Tears slid down her face, but Jackson still did not let go. Instead, he pressed the pressure point on the back of her neck and she collapsed to the floor like a rag doll. Jackson lifted her to her bed and gently smoothed back her curls.

"Sleep well, Lisa," he murmured. "It's not going to be easy anymore."


	9. Jack's Back

1Lisa awoke with her back, neck, and head aching. She moaned aloud and slid out of bed. Soft moonlight was streaming into her room. She stumbled into the dark kitchen and, figuring Jackson must be asleep on the couch, poured herself a glass of water. She turned around to take her drink back to her room and ran right into Jackson. She screamed and dropped her glass. Jackson pushed his hand over her mouth and used his other hand to grab both of her wrists.

"Lisa, not to be rude, but..." he glanced around the room. "Shut the hell up."

Lisa quieted but still attempted to take herself from his grip. The sweet, human Jackson was no where in sight The monster Jack was here to stay.

"You know, you're lucky Cynthia's an idiot," he whispered to her. "She bought the story of how you made it up to get her off your back."

Lisa flared up in anger at the insult of her friend. She finally got her wrists away from him and slapped him hard across the face.

Jackson laughed. "Lisa, you're not the strongest person in the world. That really does not hurt," he took hold of her again and pushed her into the refrigerator. The magnets cut into her back and she cried out in pain.

She began to cry hard, steady tears. For once, Jackson was unmoved.

"However, Leese, your little act earned you nothing but a lack of trust from me," he sneered. He put his face next to her ear and whispered sharply, "Things aren't going to be easy anymore."

Lisa looked into his eyes, the piercing blue that frightened her so much. They were cold and flickered with fury. Lisa looked closer and saw a shimmer of something flash across. Was it remorse? She didn't know.

"Jackson, please," she choked out.

"What, Lisa? What do you want now?" he practically screamed at her, holding her wrists tightly in his hands. "You've toyed with my emotions, tried to kill me many a time, what else could you possibly want from me?" He slammed her hard against the fridge.

Lisa, who's mind had been gearing up for her heartfelt confession, suddenly switched. Her body hardened in anger.

"I 'toyed' with your emotions, Jack?" she almost muttered. "You come here, after trying to kill ME, might I add, and tell me you love me and since I'm just a little, I mean, god forbid that, confused, I'm...what's the word...toying with your emotions?"

Jackson clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Tell me, Jack, why is I know so little about you, yet you know everything about me? You accuse me of being sheltered, unfriendly, unsocial. What about you, hmm Jackie?" her eyes flickered, finally relieved to be spilling the feelings she'd felt for so long.

"You fuck up my life, and wonder why I'm so unwilling to marry you. How would you feel, Jackson, if I did that to you?" she began to feel brims of tears forming in her eyes. "You threaten to kill everyone in my life, then think you can make me love you by fancy dinners and gowns? Well, Jack, sorry, but things are a little hard to figure out right now."

Jackson released his grip with a yank and wordlessly moved to sit on the couch.

"Oh, so tell me, Jack, how does it feel to be the prey instead of the predator now, hm? Not so hot, huh? This is how I've felt for four fucking years, Jack, most of which was caused by you. Yeah, you, the man who claims to love me. And guess what? I"m not working for your damn company. I will kill myself before I kill anymore innocents."

Jackson sat still on the couch, his face working in weird ways.

"You've never given a damn about anyone but yourself. Even now, the only person you care about is you," Lisa screamed, fighting back tears. There was a long moment of silence until Lisa began screaming at him, "You ruined my life, Jackson! You fucked it all up and I hope you die!" Now the tears fell free-form from her face and Jackson finally muttered something, quietly, in the dark.

"I ruined your life, Lisa?" he murmured. "Then why is it that mine is the name you murmur in the night, mine the only arms you feel safe in? Tell me, Lisa, why?"

Lisa gulped and sank to the ground. "Making assumptions will only make your head hurt," she spat, quoting Dr. Phil as he had on that memorable flight.

"Am I, Leese? Am I assuming? I don't think so," he said almost mockingly.

"Oh, quit it with your fucking mind games," she spat. "They're getting as old as being threatened."

"They're not mind games," Jackson answered her. "They're male-driven, fact-based logic, and you know it. You know it. Why'd you tell Cynthia? That's my question."

"Want to know why I told her, Jack?" Lisa cried. "I told her because I was sick of being manipulated. I told her because, just for once, I wanted to see your face when you realized it was beyond your control." Lisa, suddenly frantic, began beating Jackson as hard as she could with her fists. For once, he didn't fight her. For once, she felt in control. Eventually his unmoving face got the best of her and she finally, exhausted, went back to bed.


	10. Jackson's Demons

1The next morning Lisa awoke, feeling slightly calm but at the same time annoyed. It took her a few minutes to remember why, but then remembered last night's moonlight rendezvous with Jackson.

Lisa traipsed out to the kitchen in her pajamas where she found Jackson on the couch reading a book. He set it down and stood up when she walked in, lightly taking her arm.

"Don't touch me," she growled, recoiling in disgust. Jackson sighed.

"Back to square one, I guess," Jackson said. "Guess you trust me as little as I trust you. Tell me, Leese, what will make you trust me again?"

"Kinda hard to trust someone with no personality," she retorted.

"I have a personality!" he snapped.

"Really? News to me," Lisa feigned surprise. Jackson sighed, stretching his arms out in a 'Take me' gesture. "What do you want to know? I'm an open book, Lisa."

"Everything," she whispered, sitting on the couch.

"Shoot."

"Um...what's your favorite book?"

"Of Mice and Men."

"Movie?"

Jackson hesitated. "A Love Story," he grumbled. Lisa choked back her laughter.

"Sport?"

"Hate sports."

"Band?"

"The Shins," Lisa was shocked. It was scary how much they had in common.

"Food and drink?"

"Spaghetti and white wine."

"Why won't you ever admit how you feel, and what you're like, who you are," Lisa asked, fed up with their game of twenty questions. Jackson looked sharply at her.

"Showing and admitting character flaws shows weakness," he said, almost as if he were reciting part of a speech.

"No, Jackson," Lisa responded quietly. "It shows that you're human?"

"What are you, a fucking psychologist?" Jackson snapped.

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on inside your head so I can make an attempt at a relationship," she yelled back. He sighed, broken, and collapsed in the couch. There was a long moment of silence before anyone spoke again.

"I lied to you," he murmured.

"I thought Jack Rippner never lied," she retorted meanly.

"Listen, do you want to hear this or not?" he said, exasperation edging his voice.

"Sorry," Lisa apologized. "What did you lie about?"

"My parents...didn't die in a car crash. My dad was a drunk and a drug addict...he beat...everyone in my whole family...and one day..." his voice cracked. He looked painfully at the ceiling. "My mom killed herself. She wouldn't take it anymore. She snapped," his eyes began to water slightly.

"Jackson," Lisa said softly, actually feeling part of the pain he was feeling. "I-I don't know what to say."

Jackson continued on, practically oblivious to her presence in the room. "One day...I came home from school to see Jed leaning over my dad's...body...with...with a knife. He whispered, 'Sh, Jack.' He was only thirteen...I didn't tell anyone...didn't..." his head was in his hands now. "He told me...it was my namesake...I would turn out to be just like him..."

"Jackson, what are you talking about?" Lisa asked quietly.

"My dad," Jackson muttered. "Jackson Rippner Sr. I don't care...about being compared to Jack the Ripper. It's him, the child and wife beater, who's name makes me cringe."

Lisa didn't say anything. She felt that was best.

"My brother...kills for fun. Kills cause he's bored, for other people. Hell, he made a business out of killing...ever since my dad. He strong-armed me, the Rippner charm, into joining him...while he was a skilled murderer, he has a tendency to frighten people before they meet him...to lure the targets," Jackson shook his head. "I never wanted any of it...never...I wanted...to be a history teacher. Never he...he should be named Jack the Ripper, not me!" Jackson screamed. Lisa lightly touched his arm and noticed he was shaking. His demons were finally escaping him.

"I won't...ever...be able to change from what I am," he cried. Then his voice was hushed. "A killer."

"Jackson," Lisa finally spoke, taking his head in her arms, gently hugging his body. "It's okay. It's allright."

"I will always be a killer," Jackson spoke finally. "Because I can't get rid of him. He's my brother."

Lisa took him in, leaned into him, finally understanding, her tears becoming a blanket for his own.

Jackson finally fell asleep with his head in Lisa's lap. She covered him with an afghan from the couch and smoothed back his hair, and then fell asleep herself.

"Lisa," Jackson murmured softly in her ear. "Leese." Lisa groaned and opened her eyes, realizing that she had somehow ended up with her head on a pillow on the couch.

"I made you some lunch, Leese," Jackson's soothing voice eased her awake.

"Thanks," she croaked, sitting up and stretching.

"Think of it as repayment for listening to me blubber," he said, trying to hid his embarrassment he felt at admitting his character flaws. In his opinion, men were supposed to be strong, forceful, always in control, not crying to their girlfriends.

"We all have our demons," Lisa smiled, sitting down at the table.

"Just so you know," Jackson told her, handing her a plate. "You're the only one I've told about that."

Lisa smiled. "Thank-you."


	11. Wedding Bells and Recollections

1The rest of the week passed by in a blur, and Lisa found herself getting gradually closer to the man with the darkened past. Lisa awoke late Saturday morning, a feeling of anxiety in her chest.

Jackson tiptoed quietly into her room and jumped onto her bed, playfully tapping her arm.

"Ready for your closeup, Mrs. Rippner?" he joked.

Lisa groaned and rolled over. "Too early."

Jackson laughed. "Leese, it's almost noon. We need to get you up. Cynthia will be here soon, along with about ten million other women who don't know me and most likely hate me."

Lisa nodded, trying to keep her eyes open. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Jackson went to answer it, yelling over his shoulder, "You all packed?"

Lisa looked around at her house, where every thing was packied in huge cardboard boxes. She would be moving with Jackson after their honeymoon to a coastal beachhouse a few miles away. "Yeah," she answered, and suddenly heard a shriek at the door. She smiled, pulling herself from bed.

Jewel Mason, Lisa's mother, had always been young at heart. She wore frilly clothes, was easily excited, and dated younger men. Lisa never had been able to figure out why she'd married Joe, but Lisa figured it was because he evened her out after her frequent mood swings.

Lisa entered the foyer where Jackson stood staring uncomfortably at the ground.

"Hey, Mom," Lisa laughed, pecking her mother on the cheek. "Nice flight?"

"Yes, but not as nice as this fellow," Jewel replied, still eyeing Jackson. "Introduce me, Leese!"

"Mom, this is Jackson," Lisa said, still laughing as Jackson tried to disguise his cringe. "My fiancee." Jewel's shoulders seemed to sag a bit in disappointment, but she soon recovered. "Jackson, this is my mom, Jewel Mason."

"Uh-nice to meet you," Jackson stuttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Come on, Lisa, you look like crap," Lisa's mother said, pushing Lisa into her bedroom. Lisa looked back at Jackson, giving him a hopeless, jokey look.

Lisa spent the next few hours being scrubbed, plucked, prodded, and brushed to within an inch of her life. When she finally emerged two hours later, she felt like a princess, and looking around, she noticed that everyone else in her wedding party did too.

They waited in the foyer to move down the aisle, and Lisa could feel her light breakfast rising in her throat. Cynthia stood next to her, looking uncharacteristically placid.

"Leese?" Cynthia asked her, her voice sounding a mile away. "Lisa, you alright?" She lightly touched her friend on the shoulder. Lisa pulled away and leaned against the door frame. She groaned, closing her eyes.

Her mind was having a battle. Part of her, the logical part, was telling her to take Cynthia and get the hell out of there. The other part, the female-driven emotion part, was telling her to suck it up.

"Lisa?" Cynthia said again. Lisa snapped from her reverie and looked up, hearing organ music inside. "You ready?"

Lisa swallowed hard and took a deep breath. The procession began and soon Lisa found herself slowly walking down the aisle, her father at her arm.

_Turn around, _she coached herself. She still moved forward. _Get the hell out of here! Just go!_ She looked up down the aisle at Jackson. He was beaming, his shiny brown hair parted neatly down the middle, his black suit gently pressed. His arms were clasped in front of him as he gazed at hre. Lisa looked around at the rest of the church. Her mother, her family, Jackson's family. She'd only so far met his sisters. Sarah, the oldest, was smart and funny, helping Lisa style her auburn hair into a sleek bun. Tia, the younger, was rebellious but sweet nevertheless. A pink streak down her hair matched her dress nicely.

Lisa's thoughts came to an abrupt halt as she stepped up to the altar. Jackson took her hands in his and Lisa, still in a wave of confusion, shrank back a bit.

The priest's lines moved all too quickly, up to the "I do" segment. Jackson quickly said his part and moved on.

_I do my part and move on._

"And do you, Lisa Reisert, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

_One simple phone call._

Lisa looked at Jackson. He peered into her eyes and lightly nodded at the window. A parked silver BMW was parked across the street.

_My guy in the BMW's gonna know about it..._

Lisa looked a little closer, where she saw a gun in his hand a glint of a knife in his belt loop.

_12-inch Ka-Bar._

Lisa choked on her thoughts. Jackson's grip on her arms tightened a bit.

_We'll talk again._

Come on, Lisa, she coached herself. You can do it.

_Suck it up...we've come too far for you to blow it now..._

"I-"

_Male-driven logic._

"I-um,"

_You know what I think?_

"Lisa, you okay?"

_Someone do that to you?_

"I-"

Why was this so hard? She loved Jackson, didn't she?

_I may have to steal you._

Lisa looked back out the window. The hitman had his gun pointed directly at Cynthia.

_Nice try._

"I do."


	12. Lover Spat and A Sweet, Sweet Emotion

1"I do," she spat out. Her head ceased its aching and she exhaled a huge deep breath.

"You may kiss the bride."

Jackson leaned into her and pressed his mouth on hers. Inside her mind was screaming but she exchanged the kiss, only for the benefit of the audience.

Jackson took her hand and they followed the tradition of racing down the aisle to the waiting limo with the sign Just Married. He opened the door like a gentleman and slid in next to her. She pushed herself as close to the other window as she could, as far away from his as she could get, and pressed her face against the warm windowpane.

Jackson shut the sliding window in front of him so the driver wouldn't hear them talk.

"That was close," Jackson said quietly. It reminded Lisa of the noises of relief he had made back on the plane when she had just sold her soul.

Lisa glared at him. She felt like she'd sold it, all over again.

"What's with you?" he asked her in an annoyed tone.

"Take a guess," she spat through her teeth.

"Falling for your almost killer?" he jeered. Lisa didn't answer him. "Lisa, tell me, what the hell was going through your head up there? I thought you loved me."

Lisa shook her head. "You don't understand."

"No, actually, Leese, I've a pretty good idea," he told her as they approached the reception hall. "You love me, but you're afraid to give in to your emotions because you think about what I've done to you."

Lisa winced. Hit the nail right on the head.

"Is that it, Leese?" he asked in a singsong voice. "Is it?"

Lisa remained wordless. Jackson jerked out and grabbed her chin.

"Don't touch me," she said in a deathly low voice. Jackson ignored her as they pulled to a stop.

"Tell me."

Lisa paused. "Yes."

"As long as we know," he yanked away his hand and straightened his suit. The driver came around and opened the door. Jackson got out first and held out a hand. Lisa, knowing people were watching, smiled and took it. But as she began to walk into the reception hall, she pretended to trip and her foot "accidentally" landed hard on Jackson's. He winced in pain.

"Oops, sorry, Jack," she said, her voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness. He glared at her.

As they opened the large doors, they were immediately overcome by people.

"Lisa, come see Marielle!"

"Jackson, who is this?"

"Lisa, Jackson, come here!"

Jackson and Lisa laughed simultaneously, but upon hearing the other, they stopped short and glared at each other. A man strolled up.

"Jackson," he said, his voice something that frightened Lisa. Almost like Jackson's, but lower and more pronounced. He also had piercingly cerulean eyes, but Lisa knew they never bore the gentleness Jackson's did. Without realizing it, she shrank back against Jackson. He took her hand in his.

"Jed," Jackson answered him with a polite nod. No wonder this guy was creepy, Lisa realized. He was Jackson's brother, a killer.

"Who is this?" Jed said, the words rolling off his tongue. He stared strongly at Lisa. "Is this, Lisa? My isn't she the delectable creature."

Lisa felt a strangled cry coming up her throat, but she contained it. She felt Jackson tense next to her.

"This is Lisa, Jed," he said, a hint of anger in his voice. "My wife."

Jed just walked off. Lisa shivered.

"You okay?" he asked her, their feud forgotten.

"And I thought you were creepy," she answered quietly.

Just then another man walked up to them. Lisa groaned inwardly.

"Jackie!" he cried, shaking his hand vigorously. "Man, good to see you!" Jackson winced at the nickname.

"Mikey, you were in the wedding," Jackson laughed. He said Michael's name just as teasingly. Lisa could tell she liked this guy better. "Lisa, this is-"

"Michael, I figured," she smiled warmly at him.

"Well, you figured correctly," he laughed, politely shaking Lisa's hands. He reminded Lisa of airport Jackson. "You guys, your table is over here."

"Thanks," Jackson said, leading Lisa to her seat. She was seated between Jackson and Sarah.

"So, Lisa, what do you do for a living?" Sarah asked her. "You a banker like Jackson? I hope not. His job is boo-ring."

Anything but, Lisa sighed inwardly.

"No, I'm a first-grade teacher," Lisa answered her.

"You know, I never thought Jackson'd settle down. He's always scared women away with those eyes, like Jed," Lisa laughed. Jackson rolled his infamous eyes at her. "So where did you two meet?"

"In...a Tex Mex," Lisa said quietly, almost woefully. "Before a flight."

Jackson's grip on her arm tightened slightly.

"We even sat together. Then we kinda had a rough period," Lisa said, now almost whispering. She looked pointedly at Jackson. "And then he came back to me."

"Oh, that's sooo romantic!" Tia squealed, who had been sitting next to Sarah.

"Anything but," Lisa muttered almost inaudibly, but for Jackson's benefit. Jackson changed the subject and turned to the man sitting next to him, Lisa's dad.

"So...Joe, right?" he asked nonchalantly. Joe nodded begrudgingly.

"So, about this _bank_ my daughter's going to be working at," Joe said pointedly. "Is she going to be making any _transactions_?"

"Ah, no," Jackson said, catching on to this code, "She'll be working either as a secretary or in the daycare, since she has no experience with _money_."

Lisa almost laughed. This was amusing. Joe turned back to his chicken.

The meal moved quickly, guests occasionally coming up to the newlyweds, the couple making idle chatter. By the time the cake was pulled out, Lisa was already exhausted.

"You know," Jackson whispered to her as they walked up to cut the cake, "The whole concept of feeding your husband or wife is slightly twisted. The only time anyone feeds you is if you're handicapped, a baby, an old person, or a POW being force fed. I don't really think it's all that romantic."

Lisa laughed quietly as she took the knife in her hand and Jackson put his hand over hers. "You know, I don't feel comfortable with you holding a knife this close to me," she joked, pulling her lips into a smile as flashbulbs cracked around her.

"Oh really?" he chuckled, holding up a piece of cake. "Alrighty, here we go," he said, feeding Lisa the sweet morsel. She swallowed it and gave him his piece, enjoying the way his lips felt as she brushed them with her fingertips. He chewed it and then looked at her.

"You've go something right here," he said quietly, gesturing to his upper lip.

"Where?" Lisa asked, embarrassed, wiping at her mouth.

"No, you're not getting it," he said, feigning annoyance. He then swooped down and kissed her sweetly on the mouth, removing all last traces of frosting. Lisa heard the 'awwws' around her and gently pulled away, embarrassed. She looked in her father's direction only to see him glaring angrily at Jackson.

"There," he said softly. "I got it."


	13. Quick Getaway and a Familiar Face

1Suddenly music filled the room as the band started up.

"Now for a dance of our newlyweds," the dj said, clicking on a recorded song.

Jackson took Lisa by the hand and led her out to the ballroom floor. He took her hand and put his other hand on her waist and they slow-danced to the gently rocking music.

_You're beautiful,_ the chorus line sang.

"This is an awfully depressing song you picked for our big dance," Lisa whispered, leaning her head on Jackson's shoulder.

"Why's that?" he asked her, lightly caressing her hand.

"The guy kills himself at the end of the music video," Lisa giggled. Jackson looked at her.

"Yeah, but it basically represents the feelings I have for you," he said, explaining as the song continued to play.

_You're beautiful, it's true..._

_I've got a plan..._

_I saw your face in a crowded place. _ "The airport," Lisa whispered. Jackson nodded.

_I know I can't have you,_ it finished.

Lisa looked up at him. "That's how I felt...after you shot me," he explained. "You were beautiful, and I realized I loved you, but couldn't have you."

"But you did," she whispered as the last guitar chord was strummed.

Lisa and Jackson stood there looking at each other as they absorbed the last few lingering notes of the song. Suddenly they heard the clanking of metal on glass. Lisa and Jackson returned to their seats as Lisa began her toast.

"They always had a weird relationship," Cynthia spoke. "I mean, he terrorized her on a plane, she stuck a pen in his trachea, he threw her down a flight of stairs, she stabbed him with her heel, she shot him. But...I guess love happens to the weirdest of couples."

Sarah and about all of Jackson's family, along with some of Lisa's, stood up angry and confused.

"Shit," Jackson swore under his breath. "I didn't tell them...I told you they didn't know I was a manager...I'm guessing you didn't tell either?"

Lisa shook her head and inwardly cursed Cynthia as people began to crowd around.

"Come on," Jackson muttered, taking her hand.

"What are we doing?" she asked nervously as he pulled her through the crowd.

"What do you think we're doing?" he asked her as they finally reached the door. "We're getting the hell out of here."

They bolted into the limo and the driver whisked them off as the stars were just beginning to appear.

"We're going to the airport," Jackson explained, buckling up. "To get on the plane to France."

Lisa nodded, her heartbeat slowly returning to normal. "My luggage?" she inquired.

"Oh, I took the liberty of having one of my more trusted associates bring your suitcase to the airport," he told her, settling back into the plush leather seat. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Jackson," Lisa asked finally. "Why did we have to get away from there so fast?"

"Well," he sighed, turning to look at her. "I have a very strong feeling that if your family finds out I nearly killed you, they may not be all that willing to call me son. In fact, I'm sure they wouldn't be disinclined to hurt me."

"Well, I'm sure your family doesn't exactly think I'm wonderful," she reasoned. "I shot you."

"Self- defense," Jackson said. Lisa laughed, noticing how he always used that excuse. She laughed away all of the stress of the day, laughed until tears dripped down her face. Jackson stared at her like she'd finally lost it, but finally her shaking shoulders got the best of him and he began to laugh too.

Suddenly, they were pulled up in front of the airport.

"Now," he said, helping Lisa from the car. "You have the choice of flying coach or 1st class. I know any sane person would prefer the latter, but it's been proven that you're obviously not that."

Lisa laughed. "You know why I'm all coach, all the time, Jackson? I like interacting with other people. It makes me happy."

"Suit yourself," he said as they entered the airport.

They got checked in and had several minutes before the flight, so Lisa decided to use the restroom and change out of her dress. As she washed her hands, a blonde head popping out of a stall shocked her.

"Rebecca?" Lisa said to her.


	14. Just Wanted You To KnowI Love You

1Jackson settled back into his seat as Lisa hung up the phone.

"Nice chat?" he asked her, handing her a pillow.

"Yeah," she told him. "Dad was a little worried, but I fixed that. He still hates you, you know."

"Well, he has good reason to," Jackson laughed. "He'll warm up to me. You did, after all."

She laughed. "This is getting to be real de ja vu," she said again.

"Yeah, now's the part where I threaten you," he chided. "Make the call...I mean...whack...I mean...um, grr."

Lisa laughed and leaned on his shoulder. She was glad she'd changed into jeans, because now she was really tired...

"Lisaa," Jackson's soft, singsong voice stopped her dreams. "Lee-eese."

Lisa unwillingly opened her eyes, only to see that the cabin lights were on. "What's going on?" she yawned, checking her watch. 6 AM. Had she really slept for nine hours?

"You slept for the whole flight. We're here, now," Jackson said, unbuckling and stretching. Lisa's head was still on his shoulder so she sat up, too. "Good thing you slept through the descent. Very bumpy."

Lisa stretched and stood up. Jackson grabbed their bags and soon they were off the plane.

Lisa looked around at the terminal. "Mmm, France smells good," she said, breathing in deeply. Jackson laughed. "Hungry?" Lisa nodded. "Well, we can get some breakfast after we check in at the hotel, kay?" She nodded again and huddled against him as they left the airport.

Jackson hailed a taxi and rambled off some directions. The driver, being French, had no idea what he was saying, so Lisa repeated them in his language. He sped off, and Lisa leaned into Jackson's chest.

"What's with this sudden closeness to me?" he asked, stroking her hair. Lisa closed her eyes.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "But I just want you to know...I love you."

"Love you too, Leese," Jackson smiled as they drove past cobbled streets and quaint villages.

"Where are we staying?" Lisa asked him.

"Paris," he answered as they pulled up to the hotel. He paid the cabbie and they entered the vast, ornate building.

"Oh, Jackson, it's beautiful," Lisa said breathily. The rising sun illuminated the building.

"Wait till you see our room," he grinned at her as they walked up to the front desk.

"Bonjour, bienvenue l'hotel de Parisienne," the concierge said. "What can I do for you, monsieur and madame?" Obviously seeing that they were American.

"Rippner, please," Jackson said. The concierge reached behind him and received a key.

"Ze honeymoon suite," the concierge said politely. "Enjoy." Jackson nodded and they walked down a long hallway to a gold-plated elevator.

"Feels weird," Lisa contemplated. Jackson looked at her as he hit the tenth floor button.

"What does?" he asked her.

"To think that I am no longer Lisa Reisert. I'm Lisa...Rippner," she laughed.

"It's got a nice ring to it," Jackson consoled jokingly as the elevator doors opened.

"Oh, I agree," she giggled as he unlocked the door to suite 901.

Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the room. A huge full-length window illuminated most of the city of Paris. Two doors off to the right led to what Lisa figured was the bathroom and the bedroom. A huge sitting and dining room were decorated beautifully in white chic satin, and the glass table held a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Lisa took Jackson's hand in hers, and turned to him, speechless, as he showed her the other rooms. The master bedroom was similar to the living room, with a huge, red sation king-sized bed and a large window. The bathroom held a Jacuzzi bath and was filled with all sorts of sweet-smelling toiletries.

"Oh, Jackson," Lisa finally spoke, hugging him tightly. He looked into her eyes.

"So, do I get that kiss now, or did you leave it on the plane?" he teased her. She kissed him, then, and he kissed her. His hands made circular patterns on her back as his tongue found his way to her mouth. She loved his warm body pressed against hers, and she let him slowly guide her to sit on the bed. Suddenly she stopped, knowing what they both wanted, but she had to tell him something first.

"Jackson, I... just wanted you to know, you will be my first time willingly," she told him. He nodded. "Are you sure you want to-" Lisa cut him off by kissing him again.

Breakfast forgotten, they made love and Lisa knew she was doing the right thing. It was so different from the rape, when his kisses were harsh and demanding. Jackson guided her into his arms and finally, they slowly fell asleep.


	15. My Savior

1Lisa awoke in one of the silky complimentary robes, in Jackson's arms.. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I like honeymoons," Lisa stated, giggling slightly.

"They rock," he agreed. He gently stroked her cheek. "I guess it's a little too late for breakfast, now, huh?" He laughed, looking at the clock which read 1:46.

"It seems so," she said. He sat up, and Lisa took him in. His messy hair, his tanned skin, his toned chest. She sighed.

"Like what you see?" he chided her. She swatted him on the arm, but nodded.

"I'm going to get dressed," she whispered.

He nodded. "Me too."

The couple dressed and by midafternoon were leaving the hotel.

"Where to, doll?" he said, faking a 1930's snap in his voice. He linked his arm in hers.

"Let's just walk around...see some stuff," she said nonchalantly as the strolled along.

"Oh, I am starving," Jackson said a few minutes later. "Look, let's eat at this café." He guided her into a quaint café with outside tables.

The rest of the two weeks was the most amazing time for Lisa. They ate in small cafes and bistros, saw sights like the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower, and shopped in quaint boutiques on the cobbled streets. Lisa and Jackson found themselves trusting each other more and more.

On their last day, Sunday, Lisa awoke to her husband's hand on her hair.

"Jackson," she whispered. "Good morning."

He smiled at her, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers. "You've got pretty hair."

"Why, thank you," she laughed. Then she paused. "We should go to church."

Jackson snorted. "Random. Why?"

"Because it's Sunday," Lisa said obviously. "You had to have known from stalking me that I go to church every week."

"You're seriously one of those hippy-dippy WWJD churchgoers?" he laughed at her. "I thought you went to pick up guys, or something."

Lisa stared at him in dismay. "Like who, the priest? No, if you must know, I was brought up very Catholic. For example, I was taught abstinence till marriage. And well, I would have succeeded if it weren't for that bastard."

"Okay, then, Lisa," he said, holding up his hand. "I promise you we will go to church every Sunday when we get home. I don't want to go here, because the masses will be in French."

Lisa nodded. "You promise?"

"Scouts honor," he said. "But you better not become one of those Bible-slamming, bible-study going women who won't let their kids read Harry Potter."

Lisa laughed and nodded again.

They spent their last day doing a little bit of everything, but that evening, as Lisa dressed for dinner, Jackson stopped her.

"I've a better idea."

The couple took a taxi downtown to a large club named LJR. Jackson took Lisa's hand and they moved out to the dance floor.

"Jackson," Lisa muttered frantically as the music started fast and lively. "I can't dance!"

Jackson tsked. "You danced at the wedding."

"Uh, yeah, but that was slow dancing. This is like, techno," she sputtered. Jackson rolled his eyes and guided her into a fast, rhythmic beat.

They ordered drinks from the bar after a while and sat there drinking them. Suddenly Lisa laughed.

"What?" Jackson asked her as she chuckled lightly.

"I just realized," she giggled. "It's the two year anniversary of when I met you. June 17, 12:00 AM."

Jackson thought for a minute. "Yea, you know, you're right! Oh, but you know what you always celebrate anniversaries with?" Jackson looked at her, his eyes mischievous.

"I'm all ears," Lisa said, throwing up her hands in mock defeat. Jackson leaned in and kissed her. The kiss lasted a good five minutes until finally the bartender leaned over and yelled, "This isn't a motel!" Lisa and Jackson looked at each other and laughed, recalling what the flight attendant had said.

Finally Jackson stood up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Will you wait here? I don't want to lose you, it's so crowded."

Lisa nodded as Jackson walked off. She watched his back until the sea of bodies engulfed him. She sighed. She really did love him.

Suddenly a hand crashed over her mouth and pulled her roughly from the barstool. Lisa kicked at whoever held her, knowing it wasn't Jackson.

"Shut up," the voice said. "Or you die."

Lisa wrenched her mouth away from his grasp as he pulled her to the exit and yelled, "Jackson! Jackson!"

The man smacked her on the head as they entered an alleyway and Lisa saw stars.

"Whoever this Jackson is, he ain't gonna save you now," he smirked. "Give over your purse."

"No," Lisa cried, clutching tightly to the bag which held her passport and ID. The man unsheathed a knife.

"Well, maybe you need to be persuaded," he smirked again, his hand going up her skirt, his knife at her throat.

Her mind began to scream, sirens going off. _No, no please God, not again..._ She closed her eyes as the knife dug into her neck. She felt a trickle of blood drip down her chest.

"You're all mine now," the man whispered. "You're all mine."

"Wrong," a voice said. Lisa turned. "She's mine." Suddenly a huge metal bar hit the man squarely on the head. He collapsed. Lisa slid to the ground, engulfed in wracked sobs.

"Lisa," Jackson said, taking her in his arms. "Leese, sweetheart, he's gone. No one is going to hurt you. No one will ever touch you again. I'll make sure of it."


	16. I Hate What You Do, But I Love You

1The next morning, Jackson woke Lisa bright and early. Lisa groggily opened her eyes to see that he was already up, and dressed in jeans. She crawled out of bed.

"Hey, there, Tommy Hilfiger, what's up?" she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He did look cute in jeans.

He kissed her on the head. "I'm guessing you approve?"

"Of course," she giggled, and suddenly her neck stung. "Ow."

"Aw, shit," Jackson swore, heading for the bathroom. "We put a bandage on that thing last night, but I forgot peroxide. That asshole's knife was probably all rusty, so it's most likely infected."

Lisa closed her eyes at the memory. Jackson entered the room with a bottle of peroxide and a new bandage.

"By the way," she said sincerely. "Thanks."

"I couldn't let him hurt you," he said simply, applying the liquid.

The couple finally left the hotel and soon arrived at the airport. Jackson groaned as they stepped on the plane.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"I just remembered," he groaned again. "When we get back, I only have one day to help you get settled, and then I have to go back to work."

Lisa paused as they found their seats. "Why don't you just quit?"

Jackson shot her an annoyed glance. "Lisa, you don't quit when you work for my brother. Bad things happen."

Lisa remained silent and stared at the window as the plane took off.

Finally, after the air reached cruising altitude, she spoke.

"I'm not working there."

"Lisa," Jackson sighed. "You have to."

"No," she said stubbornly. "I want to teach."

"You can work in the daycare," he bargained.

"For killers? I don't think so," she spat.

"You have to," he repeated. Lisa turned to look at him.

"Says who?" she shot at him.

"Says Jed," he snapped. "Quit acting like a four-year-old!"

Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Leese," he pleaded with her. "Trust me. I'm the puppy dog of this corporation. Stabbing them with a Frankenstein pen won't make them go away. One main lesson of life, don't mess with something bigger than you."

"You're bigger than me, and I got you," she retaliated.

"Still here, aren't I?" he sneered.

Lisa clenched her jaw and looked into his ice cold blue eyes.

"Set you off a while, though," she muttered.

"You'll get used to it," was all he could say to compromise.

Lisa hardly spoke to Jackson the rest of the flight. As they began to land, she said something, almost inaudibly.

"It's always me," she whispered. Jackson looked at her . "Always me who's forced to do what they don't want to. It's not...fair," she scolded herself for the childlike quality to her voice.

For once, Jackson said nothing. He just took her hand as the plane rocked back and forth.

They finally landed and Jackson grabbed Lisa's suitcase, along with his own. He led her from the plane and the airport and hailed a cab. She slid in, still sullen, and stared out the window.

"Lisa," Jackson murmured. "I've never wanted to make you do anything. You have to believe me." Lisa laughed at the irony.

The car finally pulled up to a long drive near the Miami coast. Lisa shot Jackson a confused look.

"We need to walk a bit," Jackson said, gesturing to the path. Lisa rolled her eyes and ran to walk far ahead of Jackson. He ran to catch up with her.

"You know," he said coyly, taking her elbow. "You'd better hope your eyes don't get stuck that way."

Lisa didn't answer him, just yanked her elbow away and quickened her pace. Jackson lost his patience and dropped the suitcase, slamming her against a palm tree. Lisa tensed herself for the blows or choking that were to come. Instead, his lips met hers as he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She pushed him away angrily.

"You're not going to seduce me into working for your bastard of a brother, Jack," she berated him.

"Worth a shot," he shrugged. "But seriously, Leese, it's not me making you do this, it IS my bastard of a brother."

"I can't kill people," she cried. "I won't."

"You didn't hesitate to try me," he argued.

"Out of chivalry," she yelled. She pulled away from him and continued down the path. He hurried up to her and took her shoulders.

"Please, Leese," he said sincerely. "I don't want this to ruin things for us. I promise you that you won't kill."

Lisa sighed. There was nothing she could do. "Fine," she muttered.

"Good," he beamed, and tilted her chin up, "Look."

Lisa looked up to see that she'd arrived at a beautiful place. Japanese gardens and minuscule streams and waterfalls led to a beach and then the ocean. A huge, massive baby blue house with a wraparound deck stood in the middle of it all. She breathed in deeply.

"Oh, my God, Jackson," she whispered. "It's beautiful. I-I get to live here?"

He chuckled and nodded, taking her hand as they ran up to the door. He pulled a key from his pocket and threw the suitcases down on the oak deck.

"What are you doing?" Lisa frowned. "Why don't we just carry those-" she stopped short as Jackson scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold.

Jackson set her down inside the house and Lisa smiled up at him. "Forgot that part."

Jackson grabbed the suitcases and shut the door as Lisa slowly explored the house. A living room, dining room, den, kitchen, four bathrooms, rec room, five bedrooms, patio, solarium, and master bedroom were the basics, but Lisa realized its beauty couldn't be summarized that easily. Someone had dropped her things off, and she unpacked the rest of the day.


	17. 24Hour Flu

1The next morning, Jackson was up early.

"Lisa," he gently shook her. "I have to go to work. You can have one day, today, to rest, but you should probably come tomorrow."

Lisa nodded and fell asleep as Jackson quietly left the house.

Two hours later, she stumbled out of bed and into the shower. She emerged from her room dressed in brown corduroys, a pink tshirt, and a hot pink jacket.

Lisa trudged out to the refrigerator for breakfast and examined its contents. Baking soda and ketchup.

_He must not come here often,_ Lisa noted. She walked out to the garage.

Jackson had three cars, the Trailblazer, a Mercedes, and the silver BMW which he often lent for jobs. He'd taken the Mercedes to work, so Lisa took the keys to the Trailblazer and drove to town.

Originally, her intent had been to buy groceries and head back but after she did so she found herself pulling into her father's driveway.

"Daddy," Lisa hugged her father tightly as soon as he opened the door.

"Hey, sweetheart," he smiled warmly and invited her inside.

Once seated at the table with a traditional plate of scrambled eggs, Lisa found herself telling her father absolutely everything. The trip to France, her feelings for Jackson, nothing was excluded.

As they reached a lull in the conversation, Lisa looked up at the clock. 4:52.

"Dad," she said, standing up. "I need to be going. Call whenever. Love you," she pecked him on the cheek and hurried out.

Lisa pulled the car into the garage and saw Jackson's Mercedes already there. She fumbled with the bags of groceries and opened the door. Jackson was pacing back and forth in the foyer. His head quickly whipped around as Lisa entered the room. She dropped the bags on the sideboard.

"Where the hell where you?" he yelled.

"I-I got groceries," she said timidly.

"Thanks for telling me!" he yelled again. "No note, I just come home, you're gone, the car's gone..."

"What's your problem?" she snapped at him.

"In my job, someone's gone, it usually means they've run away, been killed, or kidnapped," he shouted. "You can't just go off!"

"Oh, so what am I supposed to do, just stay here and wait for you like a faithful little beagle? Because that's what I'm starting to think I am to you, Jackson. Your pet, your plaything."

"You're my wife," he snapped.

"Exactly," she said sharply. "You don't keep your wife locked up at home, you overpossessive asshole." She pronounced the insult carefully. Suddenly her head started to spin.

"I'm sorry," Jackson sighed. "I just-don't want to lose you."

Lisa nodded, but felt like she was being overcome by a curtain of fog.

"Leese?" Jackson cried, catching her in his arms. They were the last words she heard as she collapsed.

Lisa awoke a few hours later in her bed, an anxious looking Jackson at her side.

"Are you alright?" he said nervously as she opened her eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied. "It must have been something I-" Suddenly her face paled as she dashed to the bathroom and threw up the scrambled eggs. Jackson held back her hair.

"-ate. Scrambled eggs've never bothered me before," she said, confusion lining her face.

"Probably just that 24-hour flu," Jackson diagnosed, guiding her back to the bed. "Just rest. I took care of the groceries."

Lisa was able to function for the next week, but she still threw up constantly. One day, still out of work, she was making lunch and remembered something. "I should have had my period quite a while ago," she said to herself. Then her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "Could I be-? No," she brushed off this thought.

A few days later, Lisa sat on her bathroom sink, waiting. A few minutes later, she screamed.

Two hours later, Jackson arrived home and as soon as he unlocked the door Lisa was in his arms, shrieking excitedly.

"Leese, calm down, what is it?" he asked her, giving her a hug.

"I'm pregnant!" she cried. Jackson beamed.


	18. Goodbye, Forever

1Over the next several months, Lisa remained at home during the day. Jackson was very afraid that she'd get hurt at work, so Lisa happily sat home eating weird food combos, watching A Baby Story, and Googling names.

Jackson came home one day to see Lisa, her stomach as round as a beach ball, sitting on the couch eating what appeared to be broccoli and peanut butter.

"Athena," Lisa said as he opened the door. He stared at her plate.

"What the hell are you eating?" he laughed.

"Broccoli and peanut butter," she said defensively as he kissed her on the cheek. "Try some!"

"Um...no," he replied, kissing her stomach. "Hello, Maddox or Lea."

"No," Lisa shook her head. "Changed my mind. I want Athena for a girl."

Jackson rolled his eyes and chuckled. She was so indecisive these days.

"Listen, honey, I need to go out tonight," he said gently, feeling the kicking in her stomach. "Business dinner."

"Okay," she said, pulling herself to her feet. "I'll have hotdogs."

"You hate hotdogs," Jackson frowned.

"They're great with peanut butter."

Jackson left at seven and Lisa collapsed on her bed, rubbing her stomach. Her father and mother had been overjoyed with the news, although her father was still disgruntled that the baby would be Jackson's. Cynthia had begged to be the godmother.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the door. Lisa groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hi, Jed," she said politely when she saw who it was, though her skin crawled. "Jackson's not here, I'm surprised you aren't with him, he had a business-"

Jed cut her off by stepping into the house. "Okay," Lisa said under her breath.

"Want something to drink?" she asked. He shook his head.

"What's up?" she asked, sinking into a dining room chair.

Jed looked at her, cold eyes flashing. Lisa shifted uncomfortably in her chair and checked the clock. Two hours until Jackson was due back.

"You haven't been coming in to work," he said coldly. "You should."

"Well, sorry, but as you can see, I haven't been feeling the best, and Jackson said it'd be best-" Jed cut her off.

"Jackson, Jackson, Jackson," he mocked her. "Jackson doesn't make the rules."

Lisa grew angry that she was being treated this way in her own home. "Listen, I think you should go," she said, imperiously standing up.

She knew she'd said the wrong thing when a fist collided with her face. She cried as as she landed on her back so to not hurt the baby. Jed stood over her and pulled out a knife.

"Bastard," Lisa tried to fight him but the extra fifty pounds held her back. He pinned her to the floor, knife at her throat. "I'm fucking pregnant, you're going to hurt my baby!" she screamed at him, kicking wherever she could. Jed held her down and looked in her face.

"Jackson's a stupid fucker," he told her maliciously as she started crying. "Always lets his feelings get in the way of tings. It's all...physical for me." He stared at her.

"What do you want?" she screamed.

He paused. "You." Lisa couldn't stop what happened next. She fought, old memories resurfacing in her brain. She closed her eyes and willed it to pass. But she couldn't. Jed finally left, holding up the knife pointedly. Lisa locked the door and stumbled to bed, her brain foggy. She didn't, couldn't, even look at Jackson when he came home.

The next day, Lisa had her bi-weekly checkup at her doctors. She was slightly more pekid that day and still couldn't face Jackson as he drove her downtown.

"Leese," he said, worry crowding his features. "You all right?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I just-don't feel well." They finally pulled up to the office and walked in.

The doctor did his usual procedures and his face grew more grim with every one. Finally, he took Jackson in hall. They returned a moment later and Lisa knew by the look on Jackson's face what had happened.

"It's gone, Leese," he whispered. "It's gone."


	19. Death All Around

1"No!" she screamed, collapsing on the examination table. Her voice was ringed with panicky sobs. "No, no, how could this-" she suddenly remembered that she knew why.

"It...was probably caused...well, looking at the sonograms it was caused by physical bruising and sexual activity," the doctor said uncomfortably. "Now, usually the latter is good for the fetus, but combined with the other it can prove to be destructive."

Jackson stared at Lisa. How? The only time she'd slept with him was on the honeymoon. Unless...

Jackson tried to meet her eyes, but she just looked down at the floor.

They left the office soon after the doctor muttered his condolences and began the drive home. As soon as they were on the highway however, Jackson jerked the car to a stop on the curb.

"Who, Lisa?" Jackson asked, his voice deathly low. "I mean, how could you? I just..." his voice cracked. "Who?"

Lisa paused, tears cascading down her face. "J-Jed," she whispered.

Jackson stared at her, dumbfounded. "What? You slept...with my brother? Unbelievable. Unbe-friggin-lievable." He pounded the steering wheel angrily. He glared over at her teary face, and suddenly noticed an ugly purple bruise creeping up her temple.

"Wait," he paused, realizing something. "Did he-Lisa..did he...?"

Lisa met his eyes and tearfully nodded. "Oh god," Jackson whispered, taking her in his arms. "Leese, I'm so sorry...Leese, oh god.."

Jackson drove the rest of the way home silently, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly they were white.

He slammed the door but gently guided Lisa inside. She weakly went to bed and Jackson told her, "Stay here."

"Jackson, what are you-" she asked weakly.

"Just stay here!" he replied briskly, running out the door.

When Lisa awoke two hours later, she saw a light coming from the bathroom. She padded into it to see Jackson nursing a gash on his upper bicep, his shirt soaked in blood.

"Jackson?" she said timidly from the doorway. He looked up. "Whose blood's on your shirt?"

He paused. "You don't need to worry about Jed hurting you anymore."


	20. Slow Road to Recovery

1"You don't need to worry about Jed hurting you anymore."

Lisa sank to the floor, her face yielding a blank expression. "Jackson...you didn't..."

Jackson breathed in deeply. "I killed him."

Lisa looked up at him and gasped. She ran to her room. Jackson followed.

"Lisa, he was a killer," Jackson explained desparately.

"He was your brother," she winced.

"He hurt you, and killed the baby," Jackson stated simply, and left Lisa to hre tears. It killed him to leaver her, sobbing, but he had to. It was all part of the healing process. Or so said Dr. Phil.

Lisa was bedridden for a few days, still getting over the shock of the miscarriage and death. Finally, one day Lisa woke up, the sun shining brightly in her face. She decided she wasn't the type of person to just lay around and cry. She quickly hopped out of bed and clicked on her cd player. Car Song by Elastica blared out. She danced around the room to the music as she picked out clothes from her closet, unaware of the figure in the doorway. Lisa continued to make the bed.

Enough sulking, she decided. It would get her nowhere. That sick bastard was gone, Jackson no longer would have to be an assassin, and she would eventually have children. She switched cds, her back still to the door, and listened as the sweet music of John Lennon poured out. "Oh, my love, for the first time in my life..."

Lisa sang softly along to the words, her voice perfectly on tune. She sang as she spread out her clothes and turned on the iron. As she turned to iron them, she felt a hand on her waist and a voice in her ear,

"Oh, my love, for the first time in my life...my eyes can see," Jackson sang, his head on her shoulder.

Lisa embarrassed, put her head down. Jackson kissed her neck gently and held her hands in one of his.

"I love you," he told her softly.

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Jackson made Lisa breakfast and they sate together.

"I'm glad you're recovering, Leese," he told her sincerely. "I was worried."

She smiled. "Bad things happen to good people, right?"

He paused, smiled, then spoke again. "I went to a job interview yesterday."

Lisa's ears perked up. "Really? Where?"

"The Lux."

Lisa stared at him, and then fainted.


	21. Lisa's True Love:Epilogue

1"Leeeesa," Jackson's voice said. "Wake up, Leese! You alright?"

Lisa moaned and sat up. She was lying on the kitchen floor. Her back ached where she'd fallen off her chair.

"W-what were you saying?" Lisa answered, trying to pretend it hadn't happened. Jackson helped her to her feet and laughed.

"I went to an interview...for your old job at the hotel. I got it, too. They just called."

Lisa felt herself getting dizzy again, but forced herself to remain upward.

"But...what-I mean, how? You tried to blow it up! That would show up on your record," she said, head spinning. This was way too weird.

"Well, I was on very good fiscal terms with the jail I was released from," he winked at her. "Wiped my slate clean."

Lisa nodded. "But...why would you want to do that for a living?"

"I realized, I really liked bossing people around," he laughed. Lisa smiled. That much was true.

"When...when do you start?" she asked, rubbing her temples.

"Tomorrow," Jackson answered. "I'll be making almost as much as my position at my old corporation. And a lot of my associates are sticking close and faithful to help me when needed. Just to prepare you for something...you need to be really careful, Leese. A lot of people are uber-pissed at me for quitting. They'll strike out in any way possible."

Lisa didn't like how that sounded, but she just nodded.

Lisa went back to work at the school, where her nameplates were changed and her students were overjoyed to see her.

Lisa and Jackson saw each other briefly in the morning, and in the evening. They disliked their lack of time together, so they created Saturday date nights. Jackson took her to a different place every week, but the night always ended, with, as Lisa called it, "honeymooning."

Lisa eventually discovered that she desperately wanted children. Though she was only thirty, she needed someone else to care for. She had been so close once, so near to producing this kind of companion, but Jed had taken it all away. She cursed him every day for it.

Finally, one year after her miscarriage, she ran screaming from the bathroom into the kitchen where Jackson sat doing taxes. He looked up at her excited eyes and saw it all.

"Yes!" he cried, joining her celebration.

Jackson was fanatically cautious for this pregnancy. He made sure she didn't fall or drink any alcohol, watched her every move. Every turn had a rock to stumble over, every day a new series of dangerous threats. It was cute, but in a way that mildly annoyed Lisa.

Finally, by her ninth month, Lisa had taken to be slow. She ate healthy foods, something she oddly craved, the smell of junkfood making her sick. She felt much bigger for this pregnancy, and had found out why by her fifth month.

"Twins!" the doctor had said happily.

The names had been greatly debated. They needed two boy and two girl names, so they could mix and match. Jackson chose Athena and Luke, and Lisa liked Hailey and Jake.

Lisa stayed home that day, not feeling the best. Jackson left, his cell turned on as it had been the past eight months. She woke late and lay in bed for a while, reading. Around noon, as she turned over to adjust her pillow, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her abdomen.

"Ah...oow," she winced in pain. "Stop kicking, baby."

She lay back down and tried to concentrate on her book. The pain went away, but about five minutes later she felt one similar to the last, but increased in its size.

"Shit," she muttered, biting her lip. She crawled out of bed.

The next pain sent Lisa toppling back on the bed. She picked up the phone and dialed Cynthia's number just as her water broke.

"C-Cynthia," Lisa gasped. "I need a ride, please. Hurry!"

Cynthia arrived within the next three minutes and quickly drove towards the hospital. Once Lisa was settled in a room with a nurse, the frantic redhead sped off in search of a payphone.

"This is Rippner," his cool voice said over the cell phone.

"Jackson!" Cynthia screamed. "Lisa's in labor!"

There was no reply as Jackson slammed down the phone and rushed to the hospital.

"Just breathe, Leese," his soothing voice said. "Come on, do the Lamaze breathing they taught you."

"I'm trying Jackson, but it's not all that easy!" she screamed at him, squeezing his hand tightly. "You men are so unaware of the sincerely splitting pain I'm going through right now!"

Jackson smirked at the doctor as if they shared a little secret together, and Lisa glowered at him.

Within the next few minutes, the babies were born. Lisa flopped her messy head down on the pillow and closed her eyes as the doctor announced, "Boy and girl!" Jackson beamed proudly and cut the cords.

"Leese," Jackson whispered. "They're beautiful. They look like you." Lisa opened her eyes as the babies were set down next to her. Jackson sat on the foot of the bed, tears at the brim of his eyes that he wouldn't let out.

Both the children had fair skin, curly auburn hair, and piercing blue eyes. Lisa looked up at Jackson, tears cascading down her face.

"What are you going to name them?" the doctor asked once he had cleaned them up. Jackson looked at his wife.

"Athena Marie," Jackson said, questioning. Lisa nodded. Beautiful.

"Jacob Matthew," Lisa said for the baby boy. Jackson agreed, and the doctor took the babies as Lisa fell asleep.

"They're beautiful," Joe whispered to Jackson as they entered the hospital room. "They look like her."

"I know," Jackson agreed.

"I...guess this means..." Joe began, his eyes shifting nervously. "Guess this means I have to start trusting you."

"Guess so," Jackson grinned cockily. Lisa heard their voices before she opened her eyes.

"Guess I'll start now," said Joe. Lisa recognized this as his way of saying 'Welcome to the Family'.

"Hey, guys," Lisa croaked. "Daddy."

"Hey, Leese," her father said, coming over and kissing her on the cheek. "You have beautiful children. I feel old, now, though."

Lisa laughed lightly.

Lisa stayed in the hospital for two days, at which time she was released. Jackson unwillingly went back to work, but Lisa spent the next few weeks with her babies. She loved them more than anything else on the planet. She studied the curves of their toes, the way their cheeks moved when they slept. Lisa loved when they smiled, and was heartbroken when they cried. Jackson was the same, and spent weeks baby proofing the house.


End file.
